galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Deepa
''' Deepa, '''Deepa Lydaa Gray Car Society of Sar aka Mother Superior of the Sojonit Order, aka Daughter of Sojo , aka Admiral Lydaa Naturalized Citizen of the United Stars, Race Affiliation Saresii (First Age of Knowledge) Born about 1,000,0240 years ago. Additional Classification : Immortal Commandant of NAVINT Deepa Lydaa was a Saresii (real female) from the First Age of Knowledge of the Saresii. She was born on Planet Sares One to a very influential family. Her father was the First Among the Saresii and chair person of the Sares Council. Deepa, having very strong Psionic talents left her family to train in the mountain retreats of the reclusive Grey Cat Society and was accepted by Balthro the Teacher (Elder of the Universe). He called her his Soja and Deepa excelled in becoming his most talented and most beloved pupil. Legend has it that Deepa was able to move Sarlunii (the moon around Sares One) all on her own with her telekinetic powers.( Truth is that did not happen, but she did attempt it and could feel the moon in its entirety. Which in itself is a telekinetic feat) While Deepa trained, the Catastrophe happened and the Dark Ones destroyed all Colonies 1. She concluded that it was Male arrogance and the natural Male aggressiveness and love of war and war machines that was really responsible for the terrible loss of so many Saresii lives and the loss of their empire. She found this in the controversial even back then ancient teachings and documents of the Black Cat Society. (rejected and condemn teachings by the Grey and the White Cats). She rejected all philosophies of her beloved teacher and joined the Black Cats, rose to become their leader and invaded the hallowed Crystal Halls of Saresduring a Council meeting. She and her collaborators demanded that all male leadership to be banned and replaced by an all female leadership. The Council rejected that and the Black Cats killed all Council Members including her own father. Seeing her own father dead, killed by her own fanatical ambitions she became mad and wanted to destroy all that was left of Sares and then commit suicide. Her old teacher appeared and told her to go into Exile and seek redemption among the stars. He told her that the Dark Ones could return at a later time and since there was nothing that could stop them now, there would be nothing to stop them in the future. He told her that the answer lay in the Way of the Gray Cats. As for all questions and problems was a Third Way (Between Black and White is Gray). So she and a handful of her closest followers took one of the last space ships and left Sares, vowing not to return until they redeemed themselves and found the Third Way. 2 Deepa and her crew, after a very long aimless odyssey found a unique World near the Galactic Center. The World known in ancient Legends as the World of Rainbows or as the Crystal Palace. On this world they did find a structure (The Crystal Palace) and dwelling place of a god like entity called Sojo. Legend and myth claims she actually met the Goddess and received shape shifting abilities and the answer to her quest. Underneath the Palace they did find a cache of documents, a library with detailed knowledge on the love making and sexual practices of every sentient species in a thousand Galaxies. Her original followers all died eventually, only she remained apparently immortal) Her time on the World of Rainbows learning and studying from Sojo was measured in Centuries. She then went out and founded the Order of the Sojonites and gathered followers and Believers all over the Galaxy. Long after the Union was founded and the Saresii joined the Union she met with Richard Stahl during his own Odyssey (He also found the World of Rainbows) and to this day was the only man who ever stepped foot on that world. ( Eric Olafson did too many centuries later, but he was Erica at that time). She became friends with Stahl and decided to come with him. She was aboard the Devi when Stahl returned from his Exile. During that time Deepa became friends with Rex Schwartz and Cherubim (Admiral McElligott does not know her personally) Deepa fell in love with the Union as she felt that the Union was the “Third Way” and wanted to do her part to defend the Union and decided to use her Religious Order as a secret Information gathering organization for the Union. (Only a handful of the most trusted Sojonites are aware of this and carry NAVINT ranks as well). She eventually became the Commandant of NAVINT, but shares Command with Cherubim. Only a few know that Mother Superior and Deepa are the same Person (Rex Schwartz, Richard Stahl, Cherubim, Balthro the Teacher, Narth Supreme, Sojo the Goddess and Eric/Erica Olafson aka The Dark One). It is argued that she was one of the prime influencers in Eric's life and when he became the Dark One decided on his Decision partially because of her influence. 1 The Dark Ones did not destroy all Saresii Colonies. For the most part it was the Seenians who used the Saresii for their own sinister plans and purposes. (see The Dark Ones Deception) 2 Her Deputy leader Arneea Ladeea remained on Sares and declared herself leader and with her begun the Anti Male Hysteria , that lasted for 200,000 years and changed the Culture and the Civilization of Sares forever. Resulting in the strange “Female” society of Sares. Category:Major Characters Category:Entities Category:Characters